Sometimes, Bad Things Lead to Something Good
by Zenelia
Summary: Lily gets into a bit of trouble, and the ever love-sick James is there to 'rescue' her. LJ Fluff! Rated for the beginning. One shot.


**A/N:** So. This is just a little something I wrote late last night. It was sort of inspired by a movie, but not really. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm simply a broke, teenage girl, borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a bit.

* * *

Lily Evans was walking back from the library, late at night. She was cutting it very close to curfew, and she was worried she wouldn't make it back to the Head Dorms in time.

_I'm Head Girl, though. So, if I do get caught, it won't be the end of the world, right? _Even though she knew she wouldn't get in trouble, she couldn't help but worry.

In her worry, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, or who was with her.

"Hey. Why don't you come over here with us?" Some 7th years, who had been in that year for a couple of years, asked Lily, cornering her near a wall.

"What? No, it's almost curfew, you need to get back to your dormitories." She said, eyeing the green lining their robes, meaning they're Syltherins.

_Typical. _Lily thought, trying to ignore them and get around the turn in the corridor, which would lead her right to the Head Dorms.

"Hey, where are you going, pretty?" The Slytherin asked, blocking her way. He smelled of firewhiskey, and Lily knew that he was drunk.

_Shit._

"Back to my dormitory, where you should be. And don't call me 'pretty'," she said, her voice stronger than she felt.

"Oh, is that an invitation to your dormitory? I'll gladly accept." His words were slurred, and he staggered forward a few steps, his goonies not far behind.

"Why is it that, even smashed as you are, you're still able to twist my words into something vile? Get away from me. Now." Lily's Gryffindor courage and temper were coming out as she got more irritated and offended by the bullies.

"Now, now, precious. You don't mean that." Another few drunken steps forward.

"I said get away from me! I'm Head Girl, and believe you me, there will be major consequences for this!" Lily said, immediately reprimanding herself for sounding so lame. 'Major consequences?' Yeah, that had them quaking in their boots. "And don't call me 'precious'!"

"Ya know, them studious types, like you, you're very entertaining. Now why don't we—"

Lily cut him off. "_We_ aren't going to do to anything! And get the HELL OFF ME!" Lily screamed, as he had her against the wall. She tried to shove him off, but he had size (and age) against her.

"Hey, stop that," he said, grabbing her wrists to stop her from shoving at him. She had to bite her lip to stop yelling out in pain. Since she couldn't hit, she kicked.

"Bitch!" He punched her.

Lily, whose wrists had been released when he punched, slid down the wall, her hands covering her face, tears stinging the cut.

She was vaguely aware of the sounds of a scuffle.

* * *

The Marauders had been heading back to James's room in the Head Dorms after a night of setting up pranks in various classrooms, to be set off the next day. Remus, whose hearing was the most astute — due to his condition — heard someone yelling. Someone with a female voice, fighting a male.

"Hey, you lot. Listen," he said, stopping to concentrate.

"I dunno what it is. It sounds like a love quarrel. . ." Sirius said, instinctively leaning right ear closer to the sound.

James figured it out first. "That's Lily!" He exclaimed, taking off towards to source of the sound as fast as he could. Remus and Sirius followed.

They rounded the corner to see Lily be punched by the bully '7th' year, with others looming over her.

"Hey!" James yelled, loosing it.

He drew his wand, and blasted all of the psychos away from Lily, then he stood in front of her, his wand pointed at the 'leader's' chest.

"Hey, hey now. We don't wan' no fight." The obviously intoxicated bully said, holding up his hands.

"Get away from Lily. Stay away from her. And me." James said, his voice dangerous, his eyes burning with anger. Remus and Sirius, in service to their friends, were holding the others at wand point.

_Dammit, where are the teachers when you need them?_ James thought fleetingly before returning to the present scene, and his anger. How dare they do something like that to Lily? _It could be worse. They could have . . . ya know, _a tiny, reasonable voice said in the back of his mind. (A voice that sounded a lot more like Remus than it did James.) James agreed with it, though.

"But I was—"

"But nothing. Go. Now." James punctuated each word with a jab of his wand to the bully's chest, leaving a burn mark where he did so.

"Fine. Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted." The bully, ignoring the other two Marauders, grabbed his 'posse,' and left.

James watched them leave, then turned his attention to Lily.

"Lily-flower, are you okay?"

* * *

Lily had recovered from the shock enough to hear James. They had become closer this year — mainly due to them both being Heads — and she had seen that he wasn't all that bad. He was her friend, even.

Because of this, she swallowed her defiant retort ("Does it _look_ like I'm alright?"), and opted instead for an, "I've been better."

James, who was still furious, turned from this scary, angry monster to a kind and gentle person. "Come on, let's get you back to the Dormitory and clean you up. We might have to take you to Madam Pomfrey." He stooped to help her up, and for once she let him.

With one hand still clamped on her cheek, she grabbed onto his arm, and held on for dear life, discreetly revealing to him just how scared she was.

"Hey guys, can you get her bag?" James asked over his shoulder, nodding to the spilled contents of Lily's bag. She had dropped it when she got hit.

"Yeah, sure," they replied; Remus used a spell to put everything back in its place, then Sirius grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, deciding not to give into his urge to start prancing about with it on, realizing that it wasn't an appropriate time for such antics.

James helped Lily back to the dormitories, saw her through the portrait hole to make sure she didn't stumble. Once inside, he dragged her through his room into his bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" Lily asked, regaining some of her former self, and looking around. The place was cleaner than she would have expected a 17 year old male's bathroom to be. There was only one pair of boxers on the floor.

"Gotta clean you up." James said, opening the cabinet behind his mirror. He grabbed a small first aid kit that looked like he had gotten it from his mother, and opened it.

James saw her questioning expression around her hand, which she hadn't moved from her face. "It was a 'gift' from my mum. She knows I always get into trouble, and she wanted me to be able to take care of myself should I not want to go to the hospital wing. It's got all the basics." He pulled out a cleansing pad and a couple of bandages.

He turned to her. "I'm going to need you to move your hand." When she didn't budge, he reached up and gently peeled her hand from her face. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lily." He looked right into her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make everything go away, and to seriously injure those psychos.

"I know you're not, James," she said, looking down.

He held onto her slightly bloody hand for a minute, then let it fall into her lap. He lifted her head up by her chin, and tilted it. "Aw, he didn't get you too bad. You're tough. I'm impressed." He dabbed at it with the cleansing pad to clean off the blood, and she winced the tiniest bit as it grazed the open wound.

"Not really. I was just trying to get away from those . . . I was trying to get away from them and make it back here. I knew once I got here, I'd be safe."

James nodded as he carefully bandaged the cut shut. It wasn't that long, so he was able to cover it up. He sat back, against his counter. "I have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you use your wand?"

"What?" Lily looked confused, then her eyes widened, and she went to smack her forehead, but James wouldn't let her. ("You've had enough head trauma for one night.")

"I'm a witch! Oh, I feel so stupid. I got caught up in what happened, and I wasn't thinking. I could've just blasted them through the wall!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, come here. You're not stupid. You just weren't thinking. You were probably scared." James said, as he gathered Lily in his arms. She didn't object. In fact, she felt warm, and most importantly, she felt safe. She liked that feeling.

"I _was_ scared. Very much so. I was scared they were . . . that they were . . . well, you know." Her voice was muffled by his chest.

"It's okay. You're with me now. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He said, nestling his head in her hair. He missed the smile on her face. (Which made the cut sting a bit, but she didn't pay it no mind.)

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Prongs. Is she okay?" Sirius's voice wafted through to them, sounding oddly somber.

"Let's go in there. We need to run them off anyways. And I want to talk to you about something." James said, pulling her up.

"Can I wash my hand first? It's got blood on it." Lily showed him her hand.

"Of course. I probably should do the same," he said to her. Then, louder, "Yeah, she's alright. We'll be out in a minute."

"You're not doing anything in there that Moony wouldn't do, are you?" Sirius's voice had its mischievousness in it once again.

"No, we're not, Sirius Black. And don't go making assumptions!" Lily called, her voice stern, but her face and eyes kind.

"Yep, she's fine." Sirius could be heard saying as he walked back into the Common Room of the Head dormitories.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ladies first." James said, chivalry prevailing, as he had the sink cleared of all medical supplies, and he even managed to find a fresh bar of soap, instead of the bits of one he had been using for a couple of weeks.

Lily shook her head, a good-natured smile at the corner of her lips. She washed her hands, and looked about for a towel. "Uhm, James? You don't seem to have a towel." She felt like she was pointing out the obvious, but he didn't seem to know this.

"Oh. I'm sorry." James said, looking around. When he didn't see anything (he did catch the boxers on the floor, which he kicked into the bottom of his shower and out of sight), he grabbed his wand, hand still wet, and conjured one.

"There." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She dried her hands, and handed it back.

He dried his hands, hung it on the seldom used towel rack, and they made their way through his bedroom and back into the Common Room.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Remus asked as soon as she walked into the room, looking between James and Lily.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you — all three of you — for coming and . . . you know." Lily gave a pointed look at James as she said this.

"No problem. Although you do have our trouble-making to thank for us being out so late." Sirius said, lounging on the couch.

Lily rolled her eyes, and refused to inquire further, although that seemed to be what Sirius wanted.

"Well it's been fun. You two leave." James said, grabbing Sirius by the scruff of his neck and shoving him and Remus towards the door. Lily looked on in amusement.

"Ay! You don't have to be so force-full!" Sirius said, shoving back against James. "See ya, Lils! Don't go wandering about!" He waved and let James shove him out. Remus called a goodnight before the portrait hole shut.

James turned around, to find Lily sitting in the one arm chair they had.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm quite fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that." James walked over, and set up on the couch, turned sideways so he could face Lily over the arm of the couch.

"What is it?"

"Well. To be blunt, I don't want you wandering about on your own anymore." James said. This whole fiasco scared him as much as it did her. He was still hopelessly devoted to her, of course, and he couldn't even imagine it if something had happened to her (other than a flesh wound that would heal over in a couple of days.). The fact that he had gotten so angry so quick kind of frightened him. He usually didn't get mad.

"James. . ." Lily said, looking at him through her emerald eyes.

"No, Lily, let me explain. I know you don't like me this way — probably never will, either — but I'm still in love with you. I've always been in love with you. And because of that, I can't let you go wandering alone, especially with those guys on the loose. I'm not one for tattling to the teachers, but I am going to turn those psychos into McGonagall."

"If I'm not allowed to be alone, who am I going to walk with? It's not like I have any friends besides you. Alice left school last year." Lily said. She was always uncomfortable about the subject of friends.

"I'll escort you around, of course. It's what I'm supposed to do." James said, happy and hurt that she hadn't mentioned the 'in love' thing.

Lily looked at him. "That's a good idea." Then a long, slightly awkward silence. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have that look in your eyes?"

"What look?" James knew exactly what she was talking about. His mother had been the first to point out that you could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes, but that didn't mean he particularly liked that feature about himself.

"Well. First you were angry. Furious. Then, you were kind and caring. Now, you're sad. Very, very sad. Like a true sorrow." Lily said, leaning forward unconsciously. "Why are you so sad?"

James looked at her, his head on his arms on the arm of the couch. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Because you'll never love me back. Not the way I love you." James said, refusing to meet her eyes as he flayed open his heart for her to see.

"That's not true."

His head snapped up so fast, he hurt his neck. "What?"

"Well, I don't love you. Not yet. But I do see the potential. And I do have a fancy for you. I've always secretly fancied you. Since about 2nd year. You were a cute kid, and then when you started asking me out all the time, you made me feel special. Like I was wanted somewhere in the world. Even if I couldn't count on anything else, I could always be assured that James Potter would try to ask me out, and I would say, 'No' every time. Now you've grown up. Matured. Turned into the kind of man you're going to be when we leave school. The fancy's just gotten stronger. Huh."

James had been enraptured by her as she spoke. His mind was blank, really, and he was in shock. Then it occurred to him that she seemed confused about something. "What?"

"I do love you. Wow, I hadn't even known that." Lily looked down at her lap, her eyebrows knitting together.

James, meanwhile, had bug eyes. "You . . . love . . . me?" He needed confirmation that that's what she had said.

"Yes. And tonight proved it. You came to my rescue, and normally that would get on my nerves, but I found that I don't really mind it when it's you who rescues me. And when you hugged me, I felt safe. I rarely feel safe anymore. It's a nice feeling. Not to mention how warm you are." Lily smiled, lighting up the entire room.

James was sure his smile was nothing short of cheesy and love-sick. "Wow. Lily-flower, I would've never thought I'd see the day. But here it is! You love me. You _love_ me. _You _love _me._ Wow." He stopped saying that, in all inflections of voice, and looked at her.

"Yes. I love you." She said, simply.

He smiled, and leaned up, spontaneously giving her their first kiss. It was a sweet, short, gentle kiss. Just a peck on the lips. But it meant so much more than that. He pulled back just as quick as he went in, not giving her time to respond.

She had a smile on her lips. "Don't you have something to ask me?"

"Er. Oh yeah! Will you go out with me?" James said, smiling.

"No. Rephrase, and try again." Lily said, watching his face fall. She had a glint in her eye, showing that she was up to something.

"Err . . . Will you . . . be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Lily smiled.

"Yes? Yes! Yay!" James got up from the couch and all but tackled Lily in a bear hug.

"Ah! James!" Lily laughed.

At the end of it all, James ended up in the arm chair, with Lily on his lap. Neither really knew how that winded up, but they just went with it.

"Why would you say yes to being my girlfriend, but not to 'will you go out with me?'?"

"Because asking a girl to be your girlfriend is much more personal, and shows that you really like her and respect her." Lily explained, leaning into him. After everything that had happened that night, she really was tired.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the advice. I'm sure I'll never have to use it though. I'll pass it on to Padfoot and Moony; they'll need it." James had got is Lily-flower. He'd never have to ask another girl out, ever.

"No problem." Lily mumbled, half asleep.

James held her until she fell asleep, rubbing her back where he could reach. Then he opened her door (having to use her palm to activate it. It was a safety feature, so they wouldn't creep into each other's rooms) and padded in. He laid her down, taking off her shoes, and transfiguring her school clothes into something he'd seen her wear around the Common Room. A light t-shirt and shorts. She sighed as she got more comfortable, and nestled into her bed.

"Goodnight Lily. I love you." James whispered, kissing her forehead ever so lightly before walking out.

He made his way to his room, getting ready for bed. _It's funny how bad things lead to good things._ He mused in his head before falling into a peaceful sleep full of red hair and green eyes.

* * *

In the morning, James and Lily walked down to breakfast together. On the way, they passed McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Slughorn surrounding a group of large boys, their hands over their ears. They were the bullies from last night. The teachers must've heard something, because tey were lecturing the bullies on conduct, and showing up to detention.

"Seems like someone ratted them out." Lily said, looking up at him.

"Yes, it would appear so. Oh well. They deserve it."

They walked into the Great Hall, and both settled down with Sirius and Remus to eat. Both the other Marauders eyed James and Lily's linked hands with smug expressions. Everyone was happy as they tucked into their food.

* * *

A/N: Well. I don't even know if they have bullies like that at Hogwarts. I just needed it to be there instead of Hogsmeade so I could have the Marauders close at hand. I hope you liked it! It's not my usual fluff, but still it's got a lot of romance. I'm still stuck on the LJ pairing. I was surprised I could turn something so serious into something so fluffy, though. Props to who finds the _Grease_ reference! Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
